


Plum

by LateNightWriter



Series: ABO Soulmate Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Hanzo, Alpha Jesse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: Soulmate au where the first time your soulmate touches you, it leaves a mark on your skin. Also, both Jesse and Hanzo are alphas,  and the stuff they have to go through concerning that will be in later works. This is the intro to  the series. Written because I said I would if a friend did their homework.





	Plum

Genji backed Hanzo into a corner, as he always did. He was choiceless, he had to join Genji. After terminating a few last connections and getting a much-needed makeover, he called his brother. That was a week ago. Now he’s following his brother through the Overwatch base as he introduces him to people.

            “Brother, are you listening? This is Jesse McCree.”

Hanzo looks up at the man.

            “Hello.”

            “Hey! Welcome to Overwatch,” Jesse holds his hand out. Hanzo shakes it, not commenting on the prosthetic. Genji, however, isn’t so kind.

            “Jesse! Where’d you get this!” Genji grabs his arm, looking it over. Jesse laughs.

            “I’ll tell ya later, it’s a long story. Glad to meet you, Hanzo.” He claps him on the back.  Hanzo eyebrows raise in surprise, then he quickly follows Genji.   
            “Is he always like that?”

            “Yeah, you’ll get used to it,” Genji laughs and keeps leading him around the base.

 

            A few weeks later while Hanzo is stepping out of the shower, he notices a tiny mark on his shoulder. He narrows his eyes and turns, then gasps. It’s light, but it’s there, a handprint. Hanzo reaches around, puts his hand over it.

            “God damn it,” he huffs and gets dressed. He does his hair and then stalks out to find Genji. Before he can, Jesse stops him in the hall.

            “Emergency mission, we gotta go. I’ll explain on the transport.”

Hanzo nods once and follows him, he can handle one mission. Probably.

 

            Any chance of the mission going smoothly flew out the window when half their team are cornered inside a building. Hanzo and McCree work to take out the agents. Hanzo spots a sniper aimed at Jesse. He jumps down and tackles Jesse to the ground. The bullet whizzes over their bodies. Hanzo sits up, quickly shooting the sniper as well as two other enemies. Jesse whistles low and sits up.

            “Damn, honey, give a man some warning next time.”

            “There wasn’t enough time.” Hanzo stands and pulls Jesse up. “Come on, we’re almost  done.”  
            “Right behind ya.” Jesse follows him into the building.

 

            They’re the last two the medics have to examine. Jesse pulls his armor and shirt off, then his eyes widen.

            “Han…” he gets up quickly, ripping the back of Hanzo’s shirt in his haste to get to his shoulder.  As Hanzo’s cheeks darken, so does the mark.

            “I was going to ask Genji’s advice when you grabbed me for the mission.”

            “Aw, Hannybee. Can I hug ya?”

            Hanzo nods, wrapping his arms tightly around Jesse.  “I was afraid I’d lose you before I had a chance to know you.”

            “Aww. I’m tougher than you give me credit for.” Jesse rubs his back, nosing his hair. “Nicest alpha I’ve ever smelled.”

            Hanzo hums and pulls away. “You’re not… disappointed?”  
            “’Course not. I’d love you no matter what you were.”

            Hanzo nods, tracing the edge of the mark he left on Jesse. “This will be harder to explain than most marks.”

            “Nah, I’ll just tell ‘em you saved my life and they got no business knowing anyway.”

            “Hm.” Hanzo smiles just a little. “Get yourself fixed up. I’ll see you later?”

            “Of course. Can’t leave you alone for too long.” Jesse winks at him. Hanzo smiles for real and shakes his head, leaving the room.

 

            He returns to his own room to clean up. Once he walks out of the bathroom, he notices a note that was slid under his door.

            _Join me for dinner? 7:00 -J_

            Hanzo smiles and sets the note on his desk. He does some picking up while he waits, then sets off towards Jesse’s room. He raises his hand to knock, but Jesse opens it before he can.

            “Hey, darlin’.”

            “Hello. How did you know I was here?”

            “Heard your little footsteps. They’re cute.” He lets him in and closes the door. “I’m not making anything special, just spaghetti.”

            “After the day we’ve had, anything sounds good.” Hanzo sits in one of the chairs. Jesse laughs.

            “No arguing with you there.” He sits next to him. They chat until dinner is ready, then eat. Before they know it, it’s late into the night. Hanzo yawns.

            “I should go back to my room.”

            “Or you could stay here.” Jesse wraps his arms around him. Hanzo chuckles.

            “Fine, but only to make sure you’re not put in another near-death situation.”

            “I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Jesse smooches his cheek and pulls him to bed. They cuddle close, Jesse holding Hanzo. Jesse kisses the mark on Hanzo’s shoulder and nuzzles him before falling asleep.


End file.
